


Kiss me, I'm Irish!

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And for some reason Dean has a cell phone, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cell phones work at Hogwarts in this fanfic, Crying in a bathroom, DEAL WITH IT, Even though it's the 1990s, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, IDK I'm kind of an idiot, Irish Characters, M/M, My tagging ability went up and now it's crashing down, Seamus is from Ireland right???, WHY???, saint patrick's day, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St. Patrick's Day at Hogwarts, and Seamus Finnegan is wearing a button on his shirt. It says "Kiss Me, I'm Irish!" and Dean Thomas, his boyfriend, isn't so happy with the attention Seamus is getting from the other students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, I'm Irish!

Dean Thomas was livid. Absolutely, honest to Merlin livid.

He wasn't sure how big the little green monster had gotten, but it was noticeable by his classmates. His fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth as he walked to his next class. His boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan, was wearing a little green badge that said: "Kiss Me, I'm Irish!" and it certainly was attracting attention from their classmates. Parvati Patil and Lily Moon had both already snuck up to him and snogged him, at least from what he'd heard from the Hogwarts Gossip.

No one could tell him if Seamus had snogged back, and Dean was beginning to worry that his boyfriend was on the verge of dumping him. He thought of this throughout History of Magic, a class that he mostly self studied, writing down the topic of discussion and researching it on his own time later.

Sighing, he decided he'd skip his next class, Herbology. He didn't really want to do anything related to Herbology, he wanted to be a magical historian, much to the chagrin of other students around him. He had met Bathilda Bagshot's great-granddaughter Venellope Bagshot, who absolutely hated her first name. Apparently her mum had been friends with Andromeda Tonks, and had come up with names together. Venellope went by her last name only. In any case, Bagshot had told him about her great-gran Bathilda, and how she owned signed copies of all of her books. Bagshot had let Dean borrow them, and he'd gotten inspired. He since then resolved to write History books, but also to write books on Muggle History that Magicals would understand.

Dean headed in the direction of the boy's toilets, beginning to cry. He was sure people were staring, and he expected someone would make fun of him, either for being queer or for crying, but no one did. He even passed by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, but they didn't even give him funny looks. When he finally reached his destination, he curled up under one of the sinks, and started full out sobbing.

Dean wasn't sure what he would do if Seamus dumped him. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, and the many months he'd spent away from him, on the run from Snatchers, had made him realize that. But what if Seamus didn't feel the same way? What if he had decided he liked girls better? Dean knew Seamus was bisexual, Seamus had gone out with mostly girls before they had gotten together in their sixth year.

So that's what led up to him crying in the boy's toilets on St. Patrick's Day. Neville had already comforted him, saying that Seamus was just being Seamus.

Dean wasn't so sure. He'd missed a bunch of his classes. He knew he'd have detention when he finally left the toilets where he was sulking. "God, why am I being such a girl!?" he asked no one in particular. He knew he was being insecure, but he couldn't help it. His older stepsister Meredith had gone away to study in the U.S. for an exchange program last year, and when she came back to Britain she found her boyfriend had dumped her for another girl. All of her clothes had been thrown out, and Meredith was devastated.

Dean was worried of something like that happening to him, and took out his cell phone. A muggleborn had found a way to ward cellphones so they could work in magical places. That way, magicals could communicate with muggle parents who didn't know how to use owls. Hogwarts had allowed them at school, but they couldn't be used in class or study hall, nor in the library. His mum had bought him one for his 18th birthday, and Dean had immediately gotten it warded. Dean dialed his sister's number.

"Dean, how are you?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hi, Meredith. I'm okay," Dean replied.

"What is it, bro?" Meredith asked. "Sorry if I sound sleepy. I just woke up from a nap. Winnie kept me up all night crying." Winnie was Meredith's daughter. Meredith hadn't the best of luck with guys. After Matt had left her for another girl, she'd started going out with a guy named Will. She'd been engaged - and pregnant - when she caught Will kissing one of Meredith's best girl friends. Meredith had moved out of the house they'd bought together, and later gave birth to a little girl named Winifred, called Winnie for short. Meredith loved old fashioned names.

"It's my boyfriend."

"Did he kiss someone?"

God, that wasn't a good sign if that was the first thing she asked him. "I'm not sure. He's been wearing this button on his sweater, it reads _Kiss Me, I'm Irish!_ , and already two girls have walked up to him and snogged him."

"Well, did you see it happen?" Meredith asked. Inwardly she chuckled. Her stepbrother was really insecure.

"No, but it's all anyone's talking about. Plus the two girls kind of will snog anything that walks. One of my friends saw it happen, and he's not the type to lie."

"Oh. Well do you know if he snogged them back?" Meredith asked. Dean had put her on speaker.

"No. He didn't," a voice said behind him, taking the phone. Dean turned around, seeing it was his boyfriend, Seamus. Seamus said goodbye to Meredith, and told her they'd call back later. He put the phone in Dean's bag, and gathered him in a hug.

Dean started crying. "I'm sorry, Seamus," he said between sobs. "I should've trusted you."

"No, Dean. I should've come to you. I should've told you about it. Merlin knows the gossip mill will say anything. I know if they said something like that about you I'd go ballistic. But I didn't snog them back, Dean. I wouldn't, not even if we weren't dating. Those girls are disgusting. You're the only one I love, Dean. You're amazing. You're not anything like those girls, showing their cleavage. You're modest, and you're humble and kind. Plus," he whispered this in Dean's ear (Dean shivered) "you're not that sore on the eyes, either."

Dean looked up at his boyfriend, grinning, before he pulled Seamus into a kiss. Yeah, everything would be okay.


End file.
